Mon loup
by Klosam4
Summary: Un loup blessé trouve refuge dans un cabanon dehors en plein hiver. Il pense mourir, mais une jeune fille de 17 ans prénommée Clover le soigne. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle découvre le grand secret de ce loup blanc.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Je ne suis pas comme les autres humain, j`ai un petit ``quelque chose`` de différent. Voila 18 ans que je suis comme sa, je n`était q `un louveteau quand tout a suis un loup qui peut prendre apparence nom est Jake Cloutier (donner par mes parent adoptifs).Je vivait dans un petit village avec eux, jusqu`au jour ou je n`ait pu le me suis transformer en loup devant touts le mondes. J`ai été chasser de mon village, mes parent, mes amis, touts le mondes avait peur de tirais sur moi je me suis enfuis dans les bois, et puis... une balle ma frapper, me ralentissant, mais j`ai continuer de courir plus loin dans les bois. J`ai trouver un cabanon derrière une maison. Ils semblait y avoirs personnes.J`y suis entrer. J`allais y rester si je me reposait pas, je me suis coucher et j`ai essayer de dormir. J`ai froid.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

- Clover, peut tu déneiger l`entrer pendant notre absence?-

- Oui... ou est la pelle?- Demanda t'elle a sa mère.

- Dans le cabanon.-

- Ok.. faite attention a vous, et dite bonjour a grand-mère de ma part.-

- Oui, bye ma belle. -Dit son père.

- Bye maman, Bye papa.-

La voiture démarra et partie.

-Yesssss! Enfin seul, LA PAIX. Je devrait déneiger l'entrer tout de suit comme sa j'ai le reste de la journée a moi. Bon ou est la pelle déjà Ahhh, oui dans le cabanon.-

Clover se rendit a la porte du cabanon. Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais elle vit quelque chose bouger a l'intérieur. Clover tourna la poignée doucement.

-Allô? il y a quelque qu'un?-

Personne ne répondit.

-C'est juste mon imagination.- Ce dit t'elle

Elle entra. Clover remarqua du sang a sa droite. Elle alla plus loin dans le cabanon pour voir quelle que chose de s'approcha. Il bougea essayant de s'enfuir Jake tourna la tête pensant qu'il allait se faire abattre mais il la vit. Ses long cheveux brun allant jusqu'a ses rein, ses yeux vert aussi brillant que des émeraude Mais il se méfiait de elle car il ne devait faire confiance a personne en ce moment, surtout en ce moment, avec tout le monde qui veut le tuer. Alors il s'éloigna.

Elle le vit, le loup blanc, il avait les yeux ambre. Habituellement elle aurait pris ses jambe a son coup mais, Clover ne sais pour quelle raison mais elle continua a avancer et puis elle vit la blessure. Elle devina qu'il avait été tirer. Clover localisa la boite de premier soin non loin du loup. Plus elle approcha du loup plus il grogna.

-Shh, je vais juste prendre sa. -Dit t'elle en pointant du doigt la boite de premier soin.

Elle prit la boite et l'ouvra. Clover en sortit des bandages et des pansements .Elle s'approcha du loup doucement avec les item en main.

-Je...je..tu peut me laisser voir ta blessure?-

Jake ce rapprocha de Clover en reniflant l'aire. Elle approcha sa main. Il finit par se coucher par terre en continuant de la regarder. Elle sourit et elle s'assit par terre a coter du elle approcha sa main de la blessure, Jake surveillait ses moindre faits et gestes, Clover remarqua qu'il avait une balle loger dans la blessure, elle sorti de la boite de premier soin des petite pince.

- Il y a une balle dans ta blessure,.. il... va falloir l'enlever.- Dit t'elle en posant sa main sur l'animal.

Jake mit sa tête par terre. Elle flatta doucement le loup blanc. Clover introduisit les pince dans la blessure.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Il fit un bruit inimaginable, un cri a vous glacée le sang. Clover prit tout le courage quelle avait et retira la balle. Beaucoup de sangs s`echapait de la plait, elle mit de la pression sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement, heureusement la balle n`était pas trop profonde. Clover mit le pansement sur la blessure en gardant la pression et enroula le bandage autour du loup.

-Tu devrait aller mieux maintenant-

Elle s`éloigna de l`animal, et remarqua qu`il frissonnait.

-Attend moi ici je reviens.-

Clover sortie du cabanon en direction de la maison, a l`intérieur elle prit des couvertures, 2 bol, des bouteilles d`eau et de la viande sécher. Elle retourna a l`extérieur. Lorsque Clover entra dans le cabanon Jake essayait d`enlever ses pansement. Elle posa ses chose sur une petite table.

-Non... la plais va s`infecter si tu enlève tes bandages.- dit telle en replacent doucement le bandage.

Il la regardait.

-Je tes apporter des couverture, tu dois avoir froid.-

Il fit signe oui de la tête. Clover trouva cela fascinant qu`il comprenne ce quelle lui posa les couvertures sur l`animal. Elle lui montra l`eau et la viande sécher, Jake redressa aussitôt les oreille.

-Je savait que ça te plairait- dit telle en souriant

Elle vida une bouteille d`eau dans un bol et mit la viande sécher dans l`autre. Jake renifla l`eau et ne détecta rien de suspect alors il bu le bol au complet. Clover lui donna la viande sécher mais il semblait se méfier de la viande.

-aller, ce n`est pas dangereux-

elle approcha la viande sécher, mais il ne voulait rien savoir, Jake recula et regarda la viande sécher et Clover après. Elle comprit se qu`il voulait dire.

Clover soupira et prit une boucher du morceau quelle avait dans les main.

-Tien tu vois je te les dit que s`était pas dangereux.-

Jake s`avança et mangea la viande sécher. Lorsque `il eu finit de manger il se coucha par terre. Clover approcha doucement sa main et flatta l`animal. Il se laissa faire sachent maintenant quelle n`était pas une finit par tomber endormi, elle prit la pelle et déneigea l`entrer.


End file.
